Un mot
by Alyah
Summary: Impossible de le prononcer, ce mot lui transperce la gorge, tel des milliers de lame. Il lui promet mille souffrances et la rabaisse... Il l'anéanti jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Et elle ne peut qu'attendre. Qu'attendre que la sentence finale tombe enfin, celle qui lui permettra de le rejoindre. Puisque sa vie a toujours tournée autour de la mort.


**Pairing** : NejixTen.  
**Rating** : K.  
**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Petite note** : Ce OS, ça fait un petit bout que je l'ai écrit. Pour ceux qui s'en souvienne, je l'avais déjà publié, mais l'avais ensuite effacé pour une raison qui m'a échappé, avec le temps. Aujourd'hui, je le republie puisque c'est le premier OS que j'ai écrit et j'en suis quand même assez fière... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Un mot  
**_Chapitre unique_

* * *

_« Un mot. Celui que je suis incapable de prononcer. »_

* * *

Je sens tous ces regards braqués sur moi, attendant que je scelle mon destin. Je n'ai qu'à ouvrir la bouche et prononcer trois syllabes. Je sens ces regards attendant que je réponde à la question. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois qu'ils ont répété cette phrase. Ni le nombre de minutes, depuis qu'ils m'appellent par mon prénom.

« Tenten, savez-vous qui a tué Neji Hyûga ? »

Je ferme les yeux à l'entente de ce nom. Je sens encore la douceur de ses lèvres, posées tendrement sur les miennes. Je vois encore ses yeux blancs me faisant tant rêver. Ces immensités glaciales, pourtant si douces une fois posées sur moi. Je sens la douceur de ses cheveux d'encre, coulant finement entre mes doigts.

Et je reviens à la réalité. Ils m'observent toujours, la pointe de leur stylo figée à quelques millimètres de leurs feuilles maculées d'encre. Ils attendent ma réponse, prêts à l'inscrire sur leur rapport. Mais je garde silence.

* * *

_« Un mot. Celui difficile à prononcer. »_

* * *

J'observe le paysage défiler sous mes yeux. Les mains crispées sur le volant, je roule en direction du poste de police. Ils ont reporté l'interrogatoire aujourd'hui, puisque je n'étais pas en mesure de prononcer une seule lettre, il y a de cela deux jours.

« Courage Tenten. Tu vas y arriver. »

J'étais là, lorsque le couteau a transpercé sa chair. J'étais là, lorsque son corps sans vie est retombé au sol. Mais lui, il n'avait pas entendu la porte et mon « Bonjour ». Il pensait que j'étais encore au travail. Lorsque je suis arrivée au salon, je l'ai vu. Cette lame meurtrière transperçant sa chair. À ces souvenirs, mes doigts se crispent encore plus sur le volant.

Un klaxon me tire de mes pensées. Devant moi, un camion. Je roule dans la mauvaise voie. D'un coup de volant désespéré, je sors de la route. J'évite tant bien que mal les arbres tandis que mon pied cherche la pédale de frein. Je vois les arbres disparaître avant de comprendre. Un ravin. Je trouve enfin le frein et l'enfonce d'un coup sec. Je m'approche dangereusement du ravin.

Enfin, tout s'immobilise. La moitié du véhicule est suspendu dans le vide.

* * *

_« Un mot. Celui brûlant ma gorge. »_

* * *

Suspendue dans le vide. Ne surtout pas bouger. Je me rappelle encore de ses histoires. Et dire que, lorsque j'étais jeune, je riais presque de ces personnes se trouvant dans cette situation. Je n'avais pas encore conscience que leur vie ne tenait qu'à un fil et ce dernier était les autres. Oui. Parce que si personne ne me retrouve avant quelques minutes, le fil imaginaire se coupera et je tomberai.

Par je ne sais quel miracle, j'entends une voix. Je sais qui c'est. Le camionneur, puisque c'était lui qui m'avait vu quitté la route. Il avait du s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin et venir me chercher, au cas où j'aurais besoin de soins. Mais, pour l'instant, ce n'est pas de soins dont j'ai besoin, mais bien d'aide. Je m'apprête à crier, mais me retient à la dernière minute. Je pourrais faire basculer la voiture en le faisant.

Je reste, donc, immobile, attendant qu'il me trouve. J'entends la voix se rapprochant progressivement. Et s'éloigner. Non ! Qu'il revienne ! À l'heure qu'il est, c'est le seul qui puisse m'aider ! Sûrement l'un des seuls témoins de mon coup de volant... Le silence se fait, avant que j'entende encore une voix. Se rapprochant. Il revient. Je suis sauvée.

Finalement, je le vois dans le rétroviseur. Il m'a repéré. Il s'approche et je fais une erreur. L'erreur de bouger, ne serais-ce qu'un peu. Et la voiture bascule. Je plonge vers les arbres, plus bas. Je sens une larme solitaire couler sur ma joue. Sûrement la dernière que je verserai. Parce que je venais tout juste de couper mon fil, d'un simple mouvement.

Je vois ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. Et dire que c'était vrai, cette légende. Je sens un immense sentiment de désespoir m'envahir. Je ne peux plus rien faire. Je viens de gâcher la chance que j'avais de rester en vie. En repensant à ce mot, je me revois devant les policiers. Ils prononcent leur question, mais, cette fois-ci, je réponds. Inconsciemment, je souffle mon dernier mot, avant que la voiture ne s'écrase au sol.

« Suicide. »

* * *

_« Un mot. Celui signifiant la mort. »_

* * *

De petites goulettes s'écrasaient sur son nez fin. Couverte d'un petit manteau d'automne, la jeune fille se tenait agenouillée devant deux tombes, côte-à-côte. Mais elle savait que ces occupants étaient encore plus proches, où ils étaient. Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hinata. Qu'aurait-elle donné pour les serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras ?

Elle déposa le bouquet de fleurs au pied des deux pierres tombales. Du bout du doigt, elle retraça les lettres de chaque nom. Et elle se releva, ses cheveux couleur nuit balayés par le vent. Lentement, elle se retourna, versant des larmes. Elle, elle avait encore le droit de pleurer. Mais, pour obtenir ce droit, elle devait continuer à vivre, malgré les souffrances.

« J'espère que vous êtes heureux, là où vous êtes, souffla-t-elle en franchissant le portail du cimetière. »

Et derrière elle, elle laissa les tombes de Tenten et de Neji Hyûga.

* * *

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que j'ai réussi l'un de mes principaux buts, écrire un texte sombre et triste. J'attends avec impatience vos reviews !

Bisous !

Alyah


End file.
